Rite of Consumption
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: Skull Kid and Majora join forces to destroy Termina, but the kid couldn't foresee the devastating powers of the mask inside him...


_**I must first say that this fic couldn't be possible without the help of my friend Infinite Eyes. thank you. n_n**_

* * *

.When Skull Kid put on the mask, the world died. He opened his eyes to find himself in an enormous clock tower... but it wasn't the one from the city. The clock was close to the sun and the moon. The numbers and the hands were floating in a circle above him and everything was made of gold and copper. The hour hand had a sun on its tip, while the minute and the second hands had a moon and a star, respectively. But what scared the child most, what made Skull Kid scream and go insane, was the sound of the gears inside that tower. He could hear them all the time, ticking, ticking, turning, screaming... and the gloomy noises of pendulums.

."I am... you" said a deep voice, after a long time was passed inside that reality.

.Kid had never seen a creature like that. It was a beast, with long teeth, using armor over its long silver fur. However, the beast had a weird trait... A trait that seemed it didn't belong to it originally... One of it eyes were burning red brightly like the sun, while the other was shining a dark blue color, like the ocean.

."What is your desire?" when the sweet voice of the beast whispered those words, the black sky cracked and melted, turning into melted silver, reflecting a weird light.

.Skull Kid then remembered opening his eyes, and he was in Lost Woods again. What have happened?... How much time have passed? He then heard another voice, inside his heart... It wasn't the beast, but it belonged to the beast. It was sharp and odd, every word spreading a hunger around the kid's body.

."Consume... Consume...".

.Skull Kid got hungrier and hungrier... He was hungry of food, water, flesh, magic, breath, dust, body, stone, hands, feet, pain. He wanted to see his faerie friends again... He was so scared of that power... But in that moment the world died again.

.Back at the clock, the Kid and the beast joined again.

."Your wishes won't go unwanted" said the beast.

.Skull Kid got control over the clock. He could feel every gear, every movement, every sound... Control everything around him. The kid and the beast fused as one.

.The kid flew to a farther realm.

."What you did to our friend?" asked the spirit.

."Stupid giant... Why you don't let me play?" said the beast, the mask and the kid. Three voices together. Two frozen eyes gazed at the spirit.

"It is time" said the beast.

"For you" said the kid.

"To be quiet" finished the mask.

.The clock began to turn again... screaming dark sound waves in a mysterious dance and then, after the nocturne ended, the spirit was trapped in an evil mask.

.The kid flew to the swamp.

."Too clean" whispered the beast. And the sky began to decay, the trees cried in despair...

."A little touch of envy..." said the mask, touching the surface, and then the waters turned into a poisonous black.

.A stench started to fill the air. The animals transformed.

."Sleep!" screamed the kid, and a temple drowned.

.The kid flew to the mountain.

."Too lively" said the beast, and then the mountain fell ill.

."A little touch of lie..." a creature started to obey the mask.

."Perish!" and the mountain was covered with a white snow coat.

.The kid flew to the ocean.

."Too vast" and then the ocean was filled with filth and darkness.

."A little touch of vanity..." the creatures around the ocean got angry and sick.

."Breathe!" screamed the kid, and a storm rose around an island and the ocean's guardians went to their beds.

.Finally, the kid flew to the canyon.

."Too loyal" whispered the beast, and all music reversed itself, turning into a curse.

."A little touch of death..." said the mask, smiling. The dead arose from their tombs and the living went to hiding.

."Suffer!" screamed the kid, his most deep and painful scream. All the stones moved in fear. The land dried up and the sky cried again.

.After that, the Skull Kid returned to the city and saw all his work. However, something wrong happened. All the energies gathered around him, all his wishes, all the pain, returned in a deadly backfire. He was back at the clock, crying.

."A man is now a kid. Deformed creature. Their screams gather." said the solemn beast "Your wishes are reunited at the moon"

."What... What have I done? Where is Tatl and Tael... I want to..."

."We shall consume. Consume everything" and then the kid opened his eyes and saw the moon over his sky. A moon grimly smiling and talking with him.

."Complete the ritual. Fulfill our roles" said the giant moon's mouth, moving slowly over the silver melt sky.

."We shall consume" said their voices, looking at the sky "Consume everything".

_**PS: Thank you for reading, critics and corrections on reviews, please. :)**_


End file.
